omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiju (Monster Girl Encloypedia)
Character Synopsis Raiju 'is a monster girl native to the Zipangu region. They are a race of ferocious beastmen said to appear along with thunder and clad in lightning. They are known for their ability to convert the pleasure coursing through their own body into the power of lightning, and they can cover their body in it. Their electrical current has the property of continuing to stay charged for a while even in the bodies of those shocked. Their electricity is their weapon and they will use it to attack prey and enemies alike. But even those who carelessly touch them will experience the orgasmic electric current they release. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 7-C, possibly Low 7-B Verse: 'Monster Girl Encycloypedia '''Name: '''Raiju '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Varies. Raiju are some of the earliest creatures of The Zipangu region '''Classification: '''Weasel, Beastmen, Monster Girls '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Raiju naturally generate electricity from their essence, being able to use this as a defense mechanism or during mating, use electricity to amplify the emotions of her mate), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Creation (Monsters are capable of creating demon worlds, however unlike the Lilims, their size are limited), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Intangibility (Capable of existing and traveling as pure energy), Absorption (Passively absorbs mana from her surroundings in other to empower herself). Resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) 'Destructive Ability: Small Town Level '(Raiju are capable of coming down to earth as pure lightning, whilst generating enough power to measure in this range of power. Comparable to other Monster Girls of her calibur, who can create entire realms of this size), possibly '''Small City Level '(While inferior, she's implied to be somewhat comparable to The Elementals, which would include the likes of Sylph, who can create typoons and storms) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Travels as pure lightning energy, in addition to being able to move at 343000 meters per second) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Small Town Class '(Generates this level of power every time she enters the atmosphere as pure lightning), possibly '''Small City Class '(Implied to be within the same league as The Elementals despite being inferior to them) '''Durability: Small Town Level, possibly Small City Class ' 'Stamina: Varies. 'Raiju like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Extended Melee Range, higher 'with Lightning Manipulation 'Intelligence: Very High ' '''Weaknesses: '''Relies on the amount of essence they have, which acts as nourishment Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Electrodes: '''Ordinary metallic objects that allow Raiju for better control and generation of her electric power '''Extra Info: '''It's stated that Raiju's electricity are unable to harm other beings and only pleasures them. This is true however the misconception is that Raiju's can't harm beings PERIOD. Which is false as Raiju use electricity as a defense mechanism and can make it harm others should they desire it or need it to in order to survive Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Foxes Category:Electricity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Creation Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7